Tipe lo, Badboy?
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Sakura selalu menantikannya, harapan cintanya akan terbalas. Dari pemuda PHP idolanya. Akankah pemuda itu jadi miliknya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura selalu menantikannya, harapan cintanya akan terbalas. Dari pemuda PHP idolanya. Akankah pemuda itu jadi miliknya?

NARUTO

By: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: At school, at home

MAIN CHARACTER:

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

 _Sosok nya yang pendiam, tenang dan cerdas saat menghadapi masalah. Tidak banyak yang dia inginkan tapi dari semua lelaki yang ada di kelas diri nya cukup berbeda. Bukan berarti dia anti sosial, hanya saja prioritas nya tentang kefokusan saat belajar adalah nomor satu. Itu yang membuatku jatuh hati pada nya, menginginkan nya untuk jadi lebih dari sekadar teman._

"Sak, ya ampun. Kok bisa sih kamu suka sama orang kayak gitu? Dia itu tipe _Badboy_ banget buat cewek. Kemarin saja saat aku tanya dia habis darimana jawabannya judes banget." Gerutu Ino, teman sekelasku. "Entahlah, sepertinya tipe-tipe yang kusukai itu seorang _Badboy_.." Jawabku santai.

"Kamu aneh tahu, kalau dia Cuma nyakitin hati kamu aja gimana? Kamu mau?"

Aku terdiam.

Ku ingat lagi saat di suatu malam aku mengatakan perasaanku pada pemuda itu via Facebook. Saat itu pemuda itu amat terkejut dan tak menyangka jika aku memiliki perasaan untuknya. Tetapi tidak bisa ku tahan lagi perasaan ini, namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu menolakku dengan halus. Ia bilang jika saja aku lebih cepat mengatakan diriku punya perasaannnya untuknya maka mungkin dia akan menerima cintaku.

Sejak hari itu, meski sudah ditolak aku masih tetap saja mengharapkannya. Mencintainya secara diam-diam. Meski aku tidak tahu apa kah dia masih memiliki oranglain atau tidak disisi nya, aku tetap berharap.

"Kok gak dijawab sih Sak, pasti kamu bakal sakit hati. Percaya deh, apalagi dia sudah PHP-in kamu. Engga usah diharap lagi kenapa?" Ino mulai sebal melihat ke-kolotan ku dalam memutuskan perasaan. " Tapi No, dia itu kayaknya juga ngarepin aku loh. Kali aja kalau dia udah putusin itu cewek LDR-an nya dia mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Ketus ku penuh harap.

"Terserah kamu lah.." Ino pergi meninggalkanku. Tak lama kemudian pemuda yang kusukai itu masuk ke kelas.

Kukagumi kembali diri nya yang sedang melintas tepat di depan ku, kami hanya bertukar senyum tanpa bicara. Kadang aku menyapa nya dengan basa-basi, maklum aku terlalu malu menatap wajahnya langsung. Tapi ku harap dia tetap ingat jika aku masih memiliki perasaan untuknya.

Disaat dosen kami sudah masuk kelas aku duduk tepat disamping nya, aku mulai mencari ide yang bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan kami. Jarang sekali mendapat kesempatan seperti ini, jadi aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan nya.

"Sas, kemarin kenapa engga masuk kelas _Reading_?

Kulihat Sasuke masih sibuk dengan buku-buku di tas nya, kupikir pertanyaan ku akan diabaikan namun ternyata di hiraukan oleh nya, " Oh aku ada jam mengajar kemarin." Jawab nya.

"Ooh.." Sahut ku balik, suasana kembali canggung. Aku tahu mungkin pipi ku sekarang ini sangat memerah. Kemudian kudengar Ino berdeham, gadis itu memperhatikan kami dari tadi.

"Ciee yang lagi modus.." Bisik Ino. Cubitan ku langsung menghampiri lengan nya.

Namun beberapa minggu kemudian, tak ada angin tak ada hujan sebuah kenyataan pahit menghampiri ku. Aku hanya menatap miris layar laptop ku. Disana terpampang akun milik Sasuke yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan nya dengan seorang gadis lain yang bukan berasal dari kampus ku. Foto mesra mereka berdua beredar di beranda ku.

"A-apa ini benar?" Aku mengigit bibir bawah ku, rasa panas menjalar di sekitar pelupuk mata ku. Jantung ku berdetak tak beraturan dan ada rasa sakit di hati ini.

"Gadis yang cantik, dan juga tinggi. Rambutnya indigo cerah dan panjang dan memancarkan aura feminim. Apa memang seperti ini tipe nya?" Ujarku sendiri. Kemudian membanding kan nya dengan diriku yang terlihat tomboy. Sungguh berbeda dengan gadis yang kini ada di sisi nya.

Ya tuhan. Di buta kan oleh cinta yang berujung kenyataan pahit itu sangat menyakitkan. Hati ku rasa nya begitu teriris, aku mengira diri nya akan mengejar ku dan akan menyatakan perasaan nya. Namun itu hanya delusi ku belaka, "Ino benar.. " Lirihku. Aku hanya bisa termangu. Di kecewakan oleh harapan ku sendiri. Dan begini lah akhir nya, aku akan membuat cinta dalam diam ini sirna dalam kesunyian. Sepanjang malam, aku terus memikirnya.

"Sak, yang sabar ya.." Hibur Ino, tentu saja teman ku ini tahu penyebab kediaman ku seharian ini. Gosip tentang Sasuke memiliki kekasih baru tersebar bagai debu tersapu angin. Aku hanya membalas senyum lalu mulai mengingkari hati yang sebenarnya masih terasa pilu, "Sabar buat apa sih No? Kamu tenang aja kok. Daripada nangisin dia mending aku nangisin kamu yang bentar lagi bakal pindah." Ujarku. Ino langsung bertingkah seakan terharu. "Uuhhh Sakura perhatian banget sama aku..." Ujarnya sambil memelukku.

Aku masih tersenyum. Namun, aku sudah memikirnya semua nya semalam, tak ada guna nya aku memikirkan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk ku. Dimalam berikutnya, aku kembali online lalu membuka kembali profil akun Sasuke.

Kemudian aku meng-scrool layar hingga kebawah, lalu memblokir akun Sasuke segera. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku masih punya sahabat dan teman-teman yang akan mengisi hariku. Aku tidak butuh seorang lelaki yang bisa nya Cuma membuat seorang gadis PHP dan ku harap hubungan mereka bisa langgeng bahagia.

Masalah jodoh tuhan yang atur kan?

TAMAT

Hahaha...

Haaa...

Apa ini?

Well, silakan dicoment sesuka kalian ya..

Ah ya jangan dibiasakan jadi silent reader ya XD

Makasih udah baca..

Buat yang gak paham ceritanya ini aku ceritain maksudnya ya...

Ini bercerita tentang Sakura Haruno yang suka sama Sasuke. Dia pernah nembak Sasuke tapi ditolak, namun walaupun nolak si Sasuke kayak masih ngasih harapan gitu, jadi si Sakura rela deh di PHP-in walau berujung pahit xD

Thankss :*


	2. Balasan review

Well sebenarnya baru ada 2 review yang muncul di fic ini, tapi ada satu review yang bikin ane jadi greget buat balesnya langsung disini.

Kenapa disini?

Karena gue gak bisa bales dia langsung, soalnya dia sembunyi dibalik topeng 'Guest'nya.

Baiklah, pertama saya akan balas dari review yang berisi:

Guest1: Sequel penyesalan Sasuk tanpa si melon & babi plis. Untung bukan SasuIno

Balasan: Well, maaf sebelumnya aku gak ngerti apa yang kamu omongin, tapi makasih uudah baca Xd

Guest2: :Ck gw liat dri semua fics lu, ampir semua nggak bermutu terutama fdm Naruto, kagak konsisten.

Lu ngefans banget yah ama si hinata ampe bikin fic naruhinasasu? Modus banget hinata-centric nyampah di sakusasuino.  
Gini aja deh, lu nulis fic anime yg lu cinta mati aja nggak usah asal di fic naruto. Jelas banget pengetahuan lu akan Naruto nihil.

Balasan: (ngakak dulu saat udah baca nih review) well, makasih banget sudah mengkritik saya, awalnya tadi saya mau nangis kl sampai ngga ada yg kritik. Jadi saya sangat berterimakasih atas sarannya.

Akan tetapi... saran anda engga mau saya ikuti!

Kenapa?

Lah, lu gak tau apa fungsinya author nulis fanfiksi?

Ini nih gue kasih tau.

Fanfiksi itu tulisan hasil karya penulis yang diinspirasi dari tokoh yang ia idolakan. Mereka menuangkan imajinasi tersendiri dalam tulisan. Sooooooo... mau saya bikin hinata-centric kek, naruto mekik kek itu terserah saya. Orang ini imajinasi saya, toh bukan anda juga yang buat, ente juga gak bayar saya kan? Ngapain saya harus ikutin saran ente.

Ane gak konsisten? Biarin. Elu bapak gue juga bukan:v

Dan buat pengetahuan ane tentang naruto, aduuh gini gue kasih tau ya.. anime naruto itu adalah anime pertama yg gue suka. Well, yah terserah lu aja dah Xd

Oke makasih buat yang udah liat-liat XD

Childish?

Biarin :p


End file.
